Unexpected
by ameliag
Summary: Bonnie is all grown up and on her own, the gang reunites, damon expects to find everything the same as it was. But he's got another thing coming.
1. Note

It was pointed out that there were a few spelling errors in the story. I would appreciate it if the readers would point this out, I can go ever it numerous times, but I am only human and may miss a couple of these little devils. In this story and others to come, please feel free to correct me. And please read and review my other fan fiction Sad Memories, a Bonnie/Damon Romance.  
  
Thanks 


	2. Changes

Unexpected  
  
By: crashnburn_021  
  
crashnburn_021@yahoo.com  
  
PG-15 just to be safe, rating might go up.  
  
I own none of the VD characters, if I did a certain Dark-eyed vampire and a redheaded witch would be in their private island going at it like rabbits. I do however own, a couple of the, such as Monica (who will be a developed character of mine) and the mention of a couple others whom I am not so sure whether they will make actual appearances.  
  
Please review.  
  
Summary: Bonnie. In the future, how she has grown and changed. Damon meets her again, expecting to see nothing changed; yet what he gets is something completely different.  
  
Authors Note: In (sort of) agreement with the magnificent Kenzia, I do believe that Damon and bonnie were not meant for each other yet. However, the future is full of possibilities and I believe that each character has a chance to grow and mature and so has bonnie. So this is the bonnie of the future, maybe unrealistic to others, to very alive and real to me. I like to think of this as something that has never been writing concerning this character. Not a lot of supernatural occurrences, but real emotions and real issues mixed with the vampire/witch/supernatural factors that obviously dominate the VD collection  
  
  
  
"No. No, no, no. That is unacceptable, Mr. Harwick, the contracts were very clear in outlining the terms of agreement to you and your colleagues. I am very sorry if you don't see them fit to your standards, but as you know our company runs the largest international contract lawyers in the business and we set the precedents for all the smaller companies. If I were to back down on this, what kind of example would I be setting? If I were to represent you in a case, any case, and I were to settle for anything less then the terms that you as my client agreed on, would you really want to have me representing you? I didn't think so. Now I give you until this afternoon to decide whether you want to settle or not, if you decide not to we will bring you into court and we all know how very unforgiving I can be when forced to waste my time. You will loose, your wife will end up with all the money and own half of your company, and you will have to face the world there on after. The stench of defeat takes years to come out. -- Pause before saying, with a smile playing on her red lips, --  
  
"Not that I would know. I never loose, Mr. Harwick, keeps that in mind."  
  
Satisfied with herself, bonnie put the phone down and leaned back in her plush, red-leather chair. Who would have thought it, 'small town girl, now big time attorney'? Bonnie laughed softly as she rotated her chair around to stare down at the busy streets of New York. Her town. What better way to start a day than to show someone that they were powerless against you?  
  
Of course she had left fells church, there had been nothing there for her. After dating Matt for a year she realized that what he wanted and what she wanted were too different and there would never be any middle ground. So she had left, leaving behind the small-town teen with dreams of a husband, a house and a family and set out to find a new dream.  
  
One where she could be great all on her own.  
  
And she had achieved it. It might have taken years of hard work and dedication, of end less nights of studying, while her friends were out having fun, but bonnie had managed. She had set her mind on a goal and she dedicated seven years of her life to achieving it, seven years of law school and three years as a "barely-making-the-rent-low-raking" attorney until one case won her a place in one of the biggest law firms internationally known.  
  
She had blown them away and the fact that it had been a women to do it... well, lets just say that a few of the older partners were less then thrilled when she was asked to join the board of partners as a sort of trainee. And now here she was, a twenty-six year old junior partner and if she won this new case it would bring her enough accounts to make those idiots in the board of senior partners realize that she should have been made a one of them immediately after the Johnson Vs. Mitchell case.  
  
She really was going to enjoying rubbing it in Jason Maconies face. Chauvinistic, superficial, jerk. Now bonnie was by now means a nice person. She knew she was bitchy, manipulative, and down right cruel in some cases, but she was not sneaky about it. Everyone knew that bonnie was the 'bark and the bite' so to speak. Jason though was the silent snake, just waiting for you to let your guard down before attacking. But if he honestly thought for one second that he was going to steal the partnership that she had worked so hard to earn, he really didn't understand the disturbing depths to which Bonnie Angel McCullough would go to get what she wanted.  
  
She really did scare herself sometimes.  
  
Ring. Ring. Ring.  
  
  
  
With a sigh bonnie pushed the intercom button. "Yes." She said, a ring of authority in her voice.  
  
  
  
"Ms. McCullough, I just wanted to remind you of your appointments today." Bonnie had to smile at her secretary's shaky voice. I mean honestly, why would anyone be scared of a short redheaded woman. Of course, if that short redheaded woman were your boss and well known for her intolerance towards inefficiency, bonnie would be scared of herself too.  
  
"Run them by me, please." She said more softly this time. And smirked as she heard Monica intake a deep breathe. Bonnie could only imagine the girl's tense body relaxing.  
  
"You have a presentation at 9:30 with the Pepsi company and a----" Bonnie interrupted her irritated.  
  
"What is that meeting for?" she really was tired of the Martin Kershner insisting on meeting with her for every little issue, how the man became the CEO of such a large corporation was beyond her. He was practically incapable of making a simple decision without consulting the whole of the Western Hemisphere of lawyers that represented him.  
  
"He wants to make sure that the new add for Pepsi is neither degrading to women or racist towards African Americans and Hispanics." Bonnie could not choke back the laughter that had been bottled inside her.  
  
"Is something wrong, Ms. McCullough?"  
  
"No"-breath-"I'm fine"-breathe.  
  
"Can I tell you something Monica?  
  
"Of course." Monica sounded rather amused by my outburst.  
  
"Mr.Kershner is a redneck incompetent fool, who couldn't care less if he offended every hot-blooded female in this country and over seas, and who thrives of making sure that the 'minorities' know he is white and in charge. The man is a hateful, despicable spawn and the only reason I even meet with him is so that those thousands of minority workers he has hired don't become sweatshop workers."  
  
"I know. They may think you do it for the money, but I know better Ms. Mccolough. I know you try to help everyone, in ways that most of these people couldn't being to comprehend." Bonnie was silent for a moment while she let it all sink it.  
  
"There might be more to you than meets the eye, Monica." Bonnie said softly.  
  
"We all have our secrets." She stated before continuing with today's meetings."  
  
Bonnie wasn't listening, still wondering what Monica had meant about everyone having secrets. Bonnie knew she had her secrets, but what could Monica be hiding. She stopped when she heard the name Salvatore. That really brought back memories. Memories of silky hair, dark eyes and soft lips. no she would not go back there.  
  
"What was that?" She asked distractedly.  
  
"Mr. Stefan Salvatore. You have an afternoon meeting with him at the Nuyorican Café. It's at 2:00."  
  
Oh yes, she remembered. God she couldn't believe it had been so long since she had last seen Stefan. Okay so it had not been that long, but considering how much time they had spent together after him and a resurrected Elena had put an end to their troubled relationship, six months was a long time. But now he was back in the states and wanted to meet with an old friend.  
  
Strange how things work out, she never thought she'd end up being such close friends with Stefan, but after everything that had transpired between them, to loose touch of each other seemed wrong some how. Their meeting today was kind of a coaching session for what was to come that night. Tonight she would see them all again. After almost ten years, she was finally going to see Matt and Elena (whom predictably got married two years after the "break up"), Meredith and Alaric (or should she say Doctors Meredith and Alaric Saltzman) and Caroline (whom she actually saw frequently, since she designed most of her gowns for the big formal affairs she was usually invited to). Maybe not everyone, but.--  
  
"Ms. McCullough, is something wrong?" She heard Monica's worried voice through the intercom.  
  
"No, everything is fine, and thank you Monica."  
  
She had things to finish, before she met Stefan for Coffee and reminiscing of the old days. And tonight she would see them all again. They had better be ready, because things had changed, she had changed. And she refused to be that bonnie for them, as if any other bonnie would be unacceptable. They had better be ready for the power and authority this new bonnie commanded.  
  
She really did scare herself sometimes 


	3. Foreign changes

Unexpected  
  
By: crashnburn_021  
  
crashnburn_021@yahoo.com  
  
PG-15 just to be safe, rating might go up.  
  
I own none of the VD characters, if I did a certain Dark-eyed vampire and a redheaded witch would be in their private island going at it like rabbits. I do however own, a couple of the, such as Monica (who will be a developed character of mine) and the mention of a couple others whom I am not so sure whether they will make actual appearances.  
  
Please review.  
  
Summary: Bonnie. In the future, how she has grown and changed. Damon meets her again, expecting to see nothing changed; yet what he gets is something completely different.  
  
Authors Note: In (sort of) agreement with the magnificent Kenzia, I do believe that Damon and bonnie were not meant for each other yet. However, the future is full of possibilities and I believe that each character has a chance to grow and mature and so has bonnie. So this is the bonnie of the future, maybe unrealistic to others, to very alive and real to me. I like to think of this as something that has never been writing concerning this character. Not a lot of supernatural occurrences, but real emotions and real issues mixed with the vampire/witch/supernatural factors that obviously dominate the VD collection  
  
  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed my fic, I really appreciate it. Sorry this is short, but I wanted to see the reaction to this chapter to guide me to what I should do next. It's all for you.  
  
  
  
He was sitting at their usual table, sipping his Dominican rum and flipping idly through some magazine. For some reason she stayed outside, looking at him, before going in. He looked as beautiful as e had looked the last time she had seen him, when he was a mess broken. But now he looked sharp, charming and deadly sexy, almost like..  
  
Are you planning on standing there and staring at me all afternoon or would you prefer to come in here? You can get a better look of me that way. She heard the amused voice in her mind. She smiled and walked into the crowded Café.  
  
He stood up before she reached the table and as soon as she was close enough, pulled her into a more than 'friendly' hug. Things defenately have changed, Bonnie thought absentmindedly as she sunk into the warmth of his body. She had never been this close to him; even after she had comforted him more than a year ago when he had found out that, months after his breakup with Elena, she and Matt were together and seriously considering marriage.  
  
"I've missed you." He whispered softly next to her ear, making her shiver. She felt him smirk at her reaction.  
  
"You're the one who had some sort of midlife crisis and decide to go on a spiritual journey or some shit." Bonnie scowled at him teasingly. "Did you find what you were looking for?"  
  
"Yes. I'm back now and better than before." He sighed, which indicated to bonnie that he had more to say. "I put a lot of things in perspective while I was traveling. I decided that it was time things changed, that I changed."  
  
"In what sense?" She asked nonchalantly while flipping through that menu.  
  
"I feel like I've finally excepted the conclusiveness of my condition. I am a vampire and I can't change that, I never will be able to. So why torture myself, when considering the awful things that humanity has already done and the even more appalling things my kind has done, what I've done is just a spec in the mirror of evil. I've decided that I should listen to what you said a while back. Fuck all my old morals and virtues and find something new to believe in, something new to live life by. I am going to be here for a long time Bonnie, and hating myself and what I am is not the greatest way to make the best of it." Bonnie was surprise and a bit confused and Stefan could sense it.  
  
"I am not saying I'm following in my brothers foot steps bonnie, but at least be happier about me. The only way I'll be able to establish "meaningful" relationships with others is to establish one with myself." Bonnie smiled. She couldn't believe he had actually made quotation marks in the air when he said meaningful.  
  
"So, no more brooding sessions? No more moping silently over Elena?" She asked with a smile.  
  
"No." Wicked smile. "Now what do you say we practice being hopelessly in love with each other for the others.  
  
Bonnie stared at him confusedly until it suddenly hit her. "What?" "I thought I made it very clear that I was not pretending to be 'involved' with you?" she hissed at him. "Don't give me that look Salvatore, I am not pretending to be fucking you. Why you want to do this is beyond me."  
  
"Bonnie, can you honestly say that you wouldn't take pleasure in walking into that club with me in your arms. Having Matt stare like you're the special of the day. Not only are you gorgeous, successful and powerful; but you have a very handsome, very 'healthy' Italian vampire who worships the grown you walk on?" He smiled at the prior resolve melting from her face.  
  
"Well..." bonnie wanted to, she really did. Just to see the look on Matt (and she had to admit) Elena's face when they saw her with Stefan.  
  
"I'll treat you like a queen the whole night. We'll make obscene references to me going down on you and you tying me to our four poster bed and having your wicked ways with me." He really had changed.  
  
"Stefan!" She laughed at his audacity. "What do you know about going down on anyone?" She asked wickedly.  
  
"Bonnie, I've been alive for over five hundred years, I've had my experiences."  
  
Bonnie leaned in close and whispered, "care to share them with me?" And put her hand over her mouth as Stefan almost choked on his rum.  
  
"Actually, I think a demonstration is in order." He smiled as she saw her blush. "There is a little bit of the old bonnie in there."  
  
"Yes, but not much, besides you like the new me."  
  
Sensual smile, which should not have been on the lips of such an angel. "Very much so."  
  
And that was how they spent they rest of their day, full of stabbing comments and sexual innuendos. 


	4. New developments

Unexpected  
  
By: crashnburn_021  
  
crashnburn_021@yahoo.com  
  
PG-15 just to be safe, rating might go up.  
  
I own none of the VD characters, if I did a certain Dark-eyed vampire and a redheaded witch would be in their private island going at it like rabbits. I do however own, a couple of the, such as Monica (who will be a developed character of mine) and the mention of a couple others whom I am not so sure whether they will make actual appearances.  
  
Please review.  
  
Summary: Bonnie. In the future, how she has grown and changed. Damon meets her again, expecting to see nothing changed; yet what he gets is something completely different.  
  
Authors Note: In (sort of) agreement with the magnificent Kenzia, I do believe that Damon and bonnie were not meant for each other yet. However, the future is full of possibilities and I believe that each character has a chance to grow and mature and so has bonnie. So this is the bonnie of the future, maybe unrealistic to others, to very alive and real to me. I like to think of this as something that has never been writing concerning this character. Not a lot of supernatural occurrences, but real emotions and real issues mixed with the vampire/witch/supernatural factors that obviously dominate the VD collection  
  
  
  
  
  
She shifted in bed, not wanting to open her eyes. What the hell did I do last night? She tried turning over, but found herself being stop by a muscular, cool body next to her. Skin on skin and she remembers what had happened. He still looked as beautiful as he had last night, minus that arrogant smirk she found herself so attracted to. She loved men with confidence and the one next to her was the embodiment of such.  
  
"What the fuck was I thinking?" Bonnie groaned softly, hoping not to wake him. Seeing him again was not in her itinerary, much less sleeping with him. But she couldn't help her reaction to his being there, her face all flushed as she remembered the last time they were together, how she had wanted him, wanted to claim him. She really was a sick little puppy. She liked to mark her men, make sure everyone knew that someone else had had him before them. And when he had left, she had made herself forget him, forget how good he could be.  
  
And here she was again, in bed with this son of a bitch.  
  
Thank God it was his apartment; this meant she could make a quick getaway. He had wanted to see her apartment, but she refused, sensing that he was already making plans to 'win' he heart. He could be so full of himself some times.  
  
Putting on her clothes, not even bothering with her thong, she slipped out of the apartment quietly. Stefan is never going to let me live this down, she thought sullenly. In fact he was probably waiting for her at her apartment right now, sitting in his favorite leather loveseat, sipping her bourbon and reading her New York Times. She could see him smiling at her attempt to sneak in unnoticed, asking her (with false concern) how her night was and then going right for the kill.  
  
Driving back she recalled the events that had transpired last night. After her initial meeting with Stefan they had both agreed that he would pick her up and arrive with her at the club and that they would play the 'couple in lust' for the night. And damn, was Stefan good at being in lust! She knew there already was all this sexual tensing in between them and mostly it was her fault for flirting with him constantly, and hitting innuendos at every turn. Last night though, he had been the one on top of his game, he didn't miss a beat. She remembered how it all started.  
  
"Well I must say kid, you clean up nicely." Stefan said playfully, looking her up and down appreciatively.  
  
"As do you, Salvatore." She smiled up at him cheekily.  
  
"I doubt I'll have to pretend to want you tonight, in fact, it'll be hard keeping me off of you the whole night. I plan on enjoying the leeway that pretending to be your man gives." He said seductively.  
  
"Don't get any ideas Stefan, the only reason I am doing this is because I want to see the reaction on their faces. This has nothing to do with the fact that you are one of the hottest male specimens alive and that you have the tightest ass I have ever had the privilege of grabbing." She shot back at him.  
  
"You should grab more often. But don't worry; tonight you play the lusting girlfriend who just can't seem to get enough of me." What had she gotten herself into?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They spotted the whole gang first, seating off to the side of the club, Heat, sipping on their drinks and looking around them expectantly. Bonnie looked over at Stefan, trying to see if any of the old pain was there, as he looked at Elena and Matt sitting so close together, holding hands and giving each other affectionate looks.  
  
I'm fine, bonnie. I don't have those feelings for her anymore. Bonnie looked at him tentatively before asking telepathically, are you sure?.  
  
I'll always love Elena, because she was the first woman I had opened up to since Katherine. I'll admit that a part of me will always want her, but I've moved on, bonnie. It's just like you said, why be fucked up by love, when you can just fuck. Bonnie could not help it, wrapping her arms around his neck, she laughed loudly at his last comment. He in turn held her tight. And that was how their friends saw them, wrapped in each other's arms, laughing and completely unaware of the looks they were getting. They really did make a stunning couple.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Is that.?" Matt began a little stunned.  
  
"Bonnie and Stefan looking as if they were permanently attached to each other?" Meredith asked amusedly. Watching Matt nod she answered her own question with a sharp 'yes'.  
  
"She looks stunning." Matt said awed.  
  
Elena on the other hand was not awed, she looked angry. "Elena, are okay?" Meredith asked, with that amused tone still in her voice.  
  
"I'm Fine!" She snapped back at Meredith.  
  
"So you are telling me that despite the fact that man you thought would love you forever is now practically having sex with someone of your best friend right in front of you, you aren't even a bit upset?" Caroline asked.  
  
"Caroline." Matt started distantly, barely moving his eyes away from bonnie.  
  
"And the fact that Matt can barely keep his eyes of bonnie isn't the least bit disconcerting to you. Because honestly, if my man was looking at someone who looked as good as bonnie, the way matt is looking at her right now I'd be concerned." Caroline said in mock sincerity.  
  
"Did you know about this?" Elena turned angrily to face Caroline.  
  
Caroline didn't even flinch. "Did I know what?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Don't play games with me Caroline, did you know that bonnie and Stefan were. close?" Caroline really was enjoying this.  
  
"I knew that they were coming together, and I knew that Stefan had planned on. coercing bonnie to start a relationship with him. Apparently he's had a thing for her for a while now." So she embellished a bit. She knew about Stefan and Bonnie's plan for tonight. She loved their little games.  
  
"What do you mean 'a thing'?" Elena asked snidely.  
  
Caroline sigh was one of annoyance. "Elena, I understand that it must be hard for you to admit that Stefan might have eyes for someone other than you, please don't insult my intelligence by actually believing that I would really believe you don't know what I meant by that. You should know better." Caroline loved getting on Elena's nerves whenever she could, but she was doing this more for Bonnie's benefit than for her own. The short redhead had become one of Caroline's closest friends after Bonnie had called her out of the blue one night, sounding completely desperate. She had had a formal ball to attend to, but her dress had been lost. After she cursed every person known to the western hemisphere, she proceeded to ask, no demand, Caroline for help. Caroline was more than happy to help, after moving away from Fells Church and becoming a successful designer; Caroline realized what real friends were worth. As apposed to the fakes and phonies that unlucky seem to come with the business. They had met for lunch a few times after that, but the real breakthrough in their relationship had come later on, after Caroline had gone through a horrible break up with her boyfriend and the horrifying way he had responder.  
  
He had stalked her for weeks, leaving messages on her answering machines, asking her to take him back. At first she ignored it, but then he had started to break into her apartment and scaring away all the other men. He had said that he would die without her, but he wasn't going to do it alone. Caroline had been so scared, so she told Bonnie, who at first was furious because she had not come to her with this from the beginning. Bonnie being the bitch. I meant witch, that she is cast a spell. Caroline wasn't sure of the context of the spell, but it was effective, she hadn't heard from her deranged ex-boyfriend since then. She could only imagine what Bonnie did to him. And now Bonnie needed her help, and like the good friend that she was, she had offered to play along. Besides, she thought looking back at an out raged Elena, she was bored and this night was turning out to be just what she needed.  
  
She just loved drama.  
  
Note: So what do you guys think, should I continue? Please review. 


	5. Everything's changed

Unexpected  
  
By: crashnburn_021  
  
crashnburn_021@yahoo.com  
  
PG-15 just to be safe, rating might go up.  
  
I own none of the VD characters, if I did a certain Dark-eyed vampire and a redheaded witch would be in their private island going at it like rabbits. I do however own, a couple of the, such as Monica (who will be a developed character of mine) and the mention of a couple others whom I am not so sure whether they will make actual appearances.  
  
Please review.  
  
Summary: Bonnie. In the future, how she has grown and changed. Damon meets her again, expecting to see nothing changed; yet what he gets is something completely different.  
  
Authors Note: In (sort of) agreement with the magnificent Kenzia, I do believe that Damon and bonnie were not meant for each other yet. However, the future is full of possibilities and I believe that each character has a chance to grow and mature and so has bonnie. So this is the bonnie of the future, maybe unrealistic to others, to very alive and real to me. I like to think of this as something that has never been writing concerning this character. Not a lot of supernatural occurrences, but real emotions and real issues mixed with the vampire/witch/supernatural factors that obviously dominate the VD collection  
  
  
  
  
  
After finally entangling herself from the gorgeous vampire, bonnie looked around, trying to spot her friends. Caroline was suppose to be there with them and bonnie knew she would have a good time rubbing her 'relationship' in the others faces. They had, unexpectedly, become good friends and no matter how much Caroline had changed she still didn't like Elena that much. Finally spotting her friends staring at her and Stefan with their mouths hanging open, she turned to Stefan questioningly.  
  
"They were probably enjoying our little show." He said smiling wickedly  
  
"What show?" Bonnie asked irritated. She hated not knowing what was going on.  
  
"When you threw yourself at me." Stefan said, his voice tinged with amusement.  
  
Bonnie, on the other hand, was not at all amused. "I did not throw myself at you. Stefan, I don't mind having Elena think we are involved, but having he think I your whore is not what I want." Stefan looked at her confusedly. Bonnie sighed before continuing. "If I know Elena, and I do, she'll try and come up with theories to explain why you are with me. And she'll come to the conclusion that you are only using me to get back at her, that I'm some sort of pawn in your game."  
  
"I'd never do that to you and you know it. I don't want her to think of you like that, however I have no qualms with her thinking of me as your boy- toy. I've always wanted to be claimed." He winked at her seductively.  
  
Bonnie couldn't help but smile at her friend. "So what, I'm suppose to treat you like you are property?" Bonnie asked hopefully.  
  
Stefan worried as he saw that glint in her eyes. He recognized that look all to well. "No, that is not what I meant. Do you find me attractive, bonnie?" When she rolled her eyes and mouthed 'duh' he continued. "Did you ever think about dating me?" Waited for her to nod her head. "Than it shouldn't be so hard for us to pretend that we are into each other. Cause honestly, any excuse I get to be close to you I don't mind."  
  
"You want me." Bonnie said in a singsong voice  
  
"Just as much as you want me." He said back confidently.  
  
"Fine, I'll admit I want you; but I know that you know every women you've met wanted you. I need you to understand that I don't." Bonnie knew someday it would come to this, that she and Stefan would have to have this conversation. Something had been brewing between them for a while and soon they would have to talk, but she realized that now was not the time.  
  
"Love me? You were about to say you didn't love me, and I know that, and I also know that I don't love you. You are my friend and I care about, and I love you, as a friend; nothing more, nothing less." He smiled understandingly. He cared for Bonnie very much because of everything they had gone through together. Her thought she had turned out to be an incredibly beautiful, sexy women and if he were to be asked he'd admit to dreaming about many times. But love was not in his agenda now, besides hid relationship with Bonnie was too perfect to be ruined by the heartbreaks of love.  
  
"As long as were sure about that," she said seriously, before breaking into a wicked grin and saying, "lets get this party started."  
  
So they walked over to the table full of friends, and hoped that by the end of the night they were still friends.  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
"Well, the two love birds seem to have finally noticed us." Caroline said cheerfully to an amused Meredith. Elena on the other hand was neither amused nor cheerful, in fact she seemed as if she was about to put someone's eyes out.  
  
"Elena, I don't know what is wrong with you or why you are acting like this, but I suggest you adjust your attitude. I have not seen Bonnie or Stefan for a very long time and you will not ruin this for me." Meredith said when she noticed the look that was still marred Elena's beautiful face.  
  
"I wanted to see them also, I just didn't expect this. I knew Bonnie took care of him when he was in pain, but I didn't know they were this close. I was just surprised, is all." Caroline was unconvinced, but didn't say anything as she saw Bonnie and Stefan near.  
  
"Hello." Bonnie said, as she stood in front them.  
  
"Bonnie, it's about time you guys got here. After your little. display of affection, I was thinking maybe you had changed your minds about staying and were heading right back home." Caroline said suggestively to Bonnie, but Stefan was the one to answer.  
  
"I suggested it, but she refused to. She promised me some R&R in exchange for some quality time spent with you guys." Bonnie forced herself not to blush. She had the satisfaction of seeing Matt's face incredibly red for embarrassment and Elena's because of something more like rage.  
  
"My God, you guys never give it a rest, do you?" Caroline asked, laughing at the reaction this was causing among the group.  
  
"So, how long have you two been together Stefan? Bonnie never mentioned this the times we spoke, I wonder why?" Elena asked smugly.  
  
"We both decided it would be best." Was Stefan's simple answer, but Elena wasn't through yet. In her mind, if they really were together, than someone would've known about it; someone other than Caroline.  
  
"How can that have been best, didn't you guys want to share it with the world?" Elena asked innocently. Stefan saw right through her, he knew what she wanted.  
  
"The truth is that bonnie and I are adults and we have no need to hide or to consult with anyone about our relationship. You can see that Caroline knew, but we didn't tell her she had to figure it out on her own. We aren't for publicizing our relationship, but we aren't hiding it either." That seem to satisfy everyone but Elena wasn't about to drop the subject.  
  
"But." before Elena could finish the sentence, Meredith broke in.  
  
"It doesn't matter, the point is that you are here and that we are finally all together." She said calmly. Everyone nodded and agreed, Elena reluctantly.  
  
"So Bonnie how is work?" Caroline asked. And that was how the night was spent, asking questions and talking as if they had never been apart. But the changes could not be denied and without thinking Bonnie mind started to pick up on them. The bitterness that bonnie knew would develop in Meredith were there. Although she was a successful Doctor and made enough money to be dangerous, bonnie could sense that her relationship with Alaric was suffering. Meredith had wanted a normal life so much, but falling in love in a Parapsychologist who was obsessed with the dark and unknown was not the best way to do that. She loved him, but she wasn't happy with him.  
  
Mat on the other hand seemed, as always, content. Matt was such a simple creature, he never wanted to be the best or the greatest. He always settled for what came. So he settled with Elena, not that he didn't love her, but Elena's need for a normal life was slowly keeping him back from the greatness he could reach. That was what upset bonnie the most about matt when they had been dating. He was always so easily led and convinced. Bonnie could've stayed with him and live that picked fence, 2.5 children dream that she had, but she chose to leave. Being Elena's replacement was not what she had in mind when Matt had first asked her out, and after she realized that Matt could never see her as anything more, she left to make a new dream.  
  
Elena however had not changed at all. Still trying to dominate the spotlight, unfortunately for her, while she was in Fells Church leading a normal life, bonnie was in New York creating an extraordinary one. Thus making her somewhat more interesting. And even thought bonnie was hurt by the way Elena was acting; smiling at Stefan whenever she thought no one was looking, trying to dance with him even thought he had refused to, hinting to the idea that maybe Stefan was just using her. She still loved her friend very much. Elena had done so much for everyone, she had saved the town and died for her friends, she would always be a great hero.... but she had changed, terribly.  
  
Bonnie was brought back for her thoughts as she realized that she had reached home. God, how was she going to deal with Stefan's teasing? Because he would tease relentlessly, until she admitted that she regretted it and that it was a bad decision, just as he had told her. She really should have listened to him when she told him not to go home with William, but since when did she listen to reason?  
  
After having had dinner with her friends, Stefan and Bonnie had gone to another club to celebrate the victory of their plan. By the time they had exited Heat, Elena and Matt were green with envy, it had been magnificent. Every time Stefan touched bonnie Elena would glare, every time bonnie kissed Stefan Matt looked as if he had be hit in the stomach. They had been so good at playing their respective roles that bonnie almost felt guilty, but as Stefan said, almost doesn't count. They went to a bar called Bourbon, drank a few glasses of tequila and groped at each other shamelessly. After a while Stefan thought it best to leave, but Bonnie had just spotted some old friends and announced that she would be staying, but that Stefan could feel free to go. Reluctantly, Stefan left, only to receive a call from Bonnie and hour later telling him that William was back from England and was trying to get her in bed. Stefan insisted that she walked away from him immediately, but the stubborn witch that bonnie is, she said no. She really should have listened; bonnie thought as she stepped out of the elevator, walked to her door and opened it. And as she predicted, there he was, with that smug look on his face. Ugh, bonnie though unintelligently.  
  
"So", he asked slowly, deliberately, "How was your night?"  
  
She couldn't have helped it even if she wanted to; she burst out laughing and was soon joined by Stefan on the floor of her living room.  
  
"It was fun to see the whole group again." Stefan stated before he fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
Bonnie's final thought was that it hadn't been the whole group. 


End file.
